Those WTF! Moments
by SE-Junkie
Summary: Sometimes we have those moments... You know... the ones that make you think... "WTF!" Collection of drabbles following all characters through their literal highs and drunken endeavors!
1. he deserved it!

_**Heheheheheheh I enjoyed this... and it actually happened is whats funny. This boy in my class did this to all the girls, minus me. Dillon did guess one guy however... but just as a joke... :) Though my biology class is at the end of the day not the beginning...**_

"Woah, Black*star, that's amazing!"

"Yeah, Dude, you gotta show me how to do that!"

I knew something was off the moment I entered the classroom. All the girls were crammed into one corner, blushing madly, and all the boys gathered around Black*star, otherwise known as The Village Idiot.

"Whats going on?" I asked, setting my books on my desk behind the hoard of boys. They all turned to look at me. "What?"

Black*star tilted his head back, his eyes closed. He slowly opened them and stared at me with something of concentration.

"32A." He said, turning away. I suddenly understood what was going on and I felt the heat move to my cheeks, mainly because he was right.

"The king has struck again!" Harvar said, throwing his hand out to catch Black*stars in a high five. I put my head down, my hand moving twords my book, the heavy one.

How can boys be such jerks and laugh about it!? I never understand them! I held the book up, but only a few noticed.

"Maaaaaakaaaaaaaaa... Chop!" I said, bringing my book down hard on Black*stars head.

"And so has the Maka Chop..." Ox said, Moving as far away from me as possible. I looked up and smiled before sitting in my seat.

What a lovely way to start the school day.

_**Ok! As I said before, this did happen... well the sizing did... I love Biology class! **_

_**Jaa nee~! :D**_


	2. can never be unseen

**heh this is the result or boredom. as are all of these. ill come back and fix the issues with this later~ enjoy!**

Can never be unseen...

"soul! man you've got to come to this party! its almost as godly as me!" Black-stars obnoxiously loud voice blared through the cell phone in souls hand. hed learned long ago to hold the device away from his ear.

"why black-star, i told you its my night for dishes. and makas making me clean my room." soul said taking the dirty plate into the kitchen and setting it on the counter.

"exactly why! you're letting her control you! what happened to the untamable and carefree Soul eater i used to know!?" he blared back not caring that souls ear drum wan nearly being destroyed even at a good distance.

"...fine... whatever but not until after my chores." soul said hanging up not even waiting for black-stars drunken mind to process his words.

"black-star?" maka asked slipping into the kitchen to grab a bottle of water.

"yea. he wants me to go to killiks party after i finish my chores." this made maka stop.

"soul you know how dangerous those parties can get... and we have a mission tomorrow. i cant afford to have you with a hang-over or worse, injured."  
she said going back to getting her drink.

"come on maka you can come with me then. make sure nothing happens. i kinda want to go to the party too. killiks supposed to have a live band and everything!" soul worried himself with how much black-star had influenced him with his many calls telling him what he was missing; apparently Patti had managed to get a giraffe there...

Maka sighed "alright. but im only going to keep an eye on you mister cool." she said before disappearing down the hall back to her room, no doubt to read... "bookwork..." he mumbled before turning to the sink full of dishes.

"soul i told you im just here to keep an eye on you!"  
"come on maka! let loose once in a while! dance with me!"  
" i dont dance! especially not like that!"  
soul huffed but maka cut in. "youre drunk. its time to go home..."  
"yea fine..." but before either could leave a loud familiar yell rang through the crowded room.

"LISTEN UP PEASENTS! I BLACKSTAR AM A BALLARINA!" soul; and maka both turned to see blackstar on the bar in nothing but a tutu that covered absolutly nothing.

"b-blackstar!" tsubaki yelled her face extremely red. most everyone was laughing but some like soul and maka were traumatized. completely frozen.  
somethings can never be UNSEEN.

**bwahahaha! im so awesome... damn ballarina... next chapter will be up sometime next week!** **well, JAA NEE~**


	3. MINDFUCK!

**OMG I'M SOOOOO SORRY YOU GUYS! I GOT GROUNDED AND I LOST MY KINDLE! AND PHONE! AND INTERNET! So instead of a newly written chapter... I've given you this crap...Don't hate the player hate the game. So how about... I will write a lemon with any Soul Eater couple you guys choose. We'll do a vote. Whichever couple gets the most votes gets a lemon! (Though I'll write one for all couples at some point.) Speaking of lemon! I'm drinking lemonade... And I have a SoMa lemon in the making that will not count for this vote. (MY VOICE IS DOING THIS WEIRD SQUEAK! IT MUST HATE ACCENTS! Because, let's face it... I'm lonly and talk to my self in an accent so it sounds like someone else...sorry for this interuption)**

**If you guys want to review with some requests, I'll write em aaaaaall up. :) Hell Give me three non matching words and I can write something (Too many english classes give you this ability.) So leave your vote and three words! how do you think the last chapter was written? with the words: colorful, tutu, and vodka. It made for an interesting mix~!**

**Anywhore! (-Will do.)**

**On with the chapter!**

Tsubaki had told Blackstar not to trust the man in the park, and now look. He was no where to be found.

"Blackstar!" she called, standing in the now empty Death Square.

Then Tsubaki heard that familiar breathing pattern. -Blackstar!?- she thought and turned around.

Blackstar, who had finally had his growth spurt and now stood an inch taller than her, stood looming over her. he smirked and pulled his hand up to her blushed.

He put his other arm around her waist, pulling her to him.

"B-blackstar..." she said, her hands on his chest. He put his hand on the top of her head. Tsubaki looked confused, she had thought he was going to kiss her.

"TOTAL MINDFUCK!" The bluenette screamed letting her go and running in the opposite direction.

Tsubaki just stood there.

"What the hell?"

**Ooooh yay if your reading this that means you haven't died because of how bad this sucks . Let me just say that fun friends +soul eater + 'drug use' powerpoints = this. Or to make it simpler:**  
**Drugs = Bad (And fun...but mostly bad)**  
**That's all I have to say. hehehe! I love you all! JAA NEE~!  (P.S. See that button down there? Yea that one. Click it! :D)**


End file.
